


Collector

by GabrielLives



Series: Spn Dark Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Gabriel (Supernatural), Gen, Inspired by Art, Priest Sam Winchester, SPN Dark Bingo 2019, Sam is lucifers vessel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Something came for Sam Winchester. Something evil.





	Collector

**Author's Note:**

> This is my free space for SPN Dark Bingo. I was totally inspired by this amazing piece of art:
> 
> http://oliv-dunham-blog.tumblr.com/post/183406468340/god-not-save-you-priestsam-demongabriel
> 
> I highly recommend taking a peek.
> 
> In case its unclear, Gabriel is the demon that comes for Sam

The stone under his knees was cold, harshly digging into his skin through the thin material of his black dress pants. Sam continued to kneel, though. It was his punishment for his sins. And he had to have so many. He must be tainted.

He was _unclean._

An angel had appeared in his church, a beautiful vision in flowing robes and unearthly light.

_“You were made to be the vessel of the Lightbringer. He who was cast below. Lucifer.”_

The news had shaken him to his very core. Sam had spent his life in the service of God, doing good and helping others in His name. It didn't seem fair. This was his fate.

To house the Devil.

He stared up at the golden crucifixion statue that dominated the front of the cathedral, the hollow eyes of Jesus giving him no answers.

“How can this be?” Sam asked with tears in his eyes. “I pray that this is not true, that the spirit of the Lord will protect me.” His entangled fingers shook with fear as he thumbed the rosary beads weaved through them. “Please keep the Devil’s temptations at bay, and that I may stay... _pure_.” The word was spat out; he didn't believe it anymore. “Amen.”

He stayed on his knees, his eyes now cast down to the floor. In the vast stillness of his church, he thought on all his many sins, silently asking for forgiveness.

Slowly, the air around him shifted. The calm quiet Sam was used to in the large nave was becoming dark, dangerous. In his hands, the rosary beads started to vibrate. Sam watched them with horror in is eyes. They danced and bounced across his fingers, and Sam’s hair stood on end.

Suddenly, the beads stilled, and the sound of bare feet on the stone floor echoed through the air. They approached slowly, a pang of fear ringing through Sam at each foot fall. He kept his eyes forward, didn't dare move a muscle.

The temperature dropped, Sam’s shaky breaths coming out in puffs, and a cloud of fog rolled up behind him.

“I-” Sam swallowed, shaking out the tremor in his voice. “You need to-”

 _“Silence,”_ a dark voice said from down the aisle, and Sam bit the inside of his cheek.

As the steps came closer, the crucifix dangling from his rosary began to swing. Back and forth, farther and faster until it was standing straight upside down, Sam’s hands the only thing keeping it from rising to the ceiling.

 _“Priest,”_ the voice was right behind him now, and Sam was shivering in fear. _“I have come to collect you.”_

“W-who are you?”

_“Once an archangel. Fallen, like my Master.”_

Sam shuddered on the floor. “Your master...is Lucifer?”

 _“Correct, priest.”_ Long, sharp nails trailed up Sam’s spine, his whole body quaking. _“Now, my wings are leather. My halo shattered into the particles of my horns. I am no longer as before.”_

The nails continued up to Sam’s neck and he gasped at the feeling. They scratched him, lightly, almost tenderly, brushing through his hair as the hand settled on his shoulder.

“You're a demon,” Sam whispered.

The thing behind him laughed wickedly.

 _“We need to prepare you, Sam Winchester,”_ it said, voice smooth behind the distortion.

“Oh, God.”

_“God will not save you now.”_


End file.
